1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for use in orthopedic surgeries and, more specifically, to an adjustable implant, an insertion tool for an adjustable implant, and a method for inserting an adjustable implant into an intervertebral space.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Adjustable implants may serve to stabilize adjacent vertebral elements, thereby facilitating the development of a boney union between them and thus long term spinal stability. Stresses acting upon the human backbone (or “vertebral column”) may result in a variety of problems or disease states.
For example, intervertebral discs have a high propensity to degenerate. Overt or covert trauma occurring in the course of repetitive activities disproportionately affects the more highly mobile areas of the spine. Disruption of a disc's internal architecture leads to bulging, herniation, or protrusion of pieces of the disc and eventual disc space collapse. Any resulting irritation (e.g., mechanical or chemical) of surrounding neural elements (e.g., spinal cord and nerves) may cause pain that is attended by varying degrees of disability. In addition, loss of disc space height relaxes tension on the longitudinal spinal ligaments, thereby contributing to varying degrees of spinal instability such as spinal curvature.
The time-honored method according to addressing the issues of neural irritation and instability resulting from severe disc damage have largely focused on removal of the damaged disc and fusing the adjacent vertebral elements together. Removal of the disc relieves the mechanical and chemical irritation of neural elements, while osseous union (i.e., bone knitting) solves the problem of instability.
While cancellous bone appears ideal to provide the biologic components necessary for osseous union to occur, it does not initially have the strength to resist the tremendous forces that may occur in the intervertebral disc space, nor does it have the capacity to adequately stabilize the spine until long term boney union occurs. For these reasons, interbody fusion using bone alone may have an unacceptable rate of bone graft migration, expulsion, or nonunion due to structural failures of the bone or residual degrees of motion that retard or prohibit boney union. Intervertebral prostheses in various forms have therefore been used to provide immediate stability and to protect and preserve an environment that fosters growth of grafted bone such that a structurally significant boney fusion can occur.
Limitations of present-day intervertebral implants can be significant and revolve largely around the marked variation in disc space shape and height which results from either biologic variability or pathologic change. For example, if a disc space is 20 mm in height, a circular implant bridging this gap requires a minimum height of 20 mm just to contact the end plate of the vertebral bone. Generally, end plate disruption must occur to allow a generous boney union, meaning that an additional 2-3 mm must be added on either end, resulting in a final implant size of 24-26 mm. During implantation from an anterior approach (i.e., from the front of the body), excessive retraction (i.e., pulling) is often required on the great blood vessels which may damage the great blood vessels resulting in vascular tears or thrombosis. On the other hand, during a posterior approach, large implant diameters may require excessive traction on neural elements for adequate placement, even if all posterior boney elements are removed. In some instances, an adequate implant size cannot be inserted posteriorly, particularly if there is a significant degree of ligamentous laxity requiring higher degrees of distraction to obtain stability by tightening the annular ligamentous tension band. Compromising on implant size risks sub-optimal stability or a loose implant, which has a greater chance for migration within or expulsion from the disc space. The alternative of excessively retracting neural elements to facilitate a posterior implant application may result damage to the neural elements.
Therefore, a need exists for an adjustable implant that can be inserted in a collapsed position in order to prevent over retraction of the anatomy or substandard implant sizing and once the implant is in place be expanded to fill the anatomical space appropriately.